


Basic Need

by Anonfeather



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comfort, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/pseuds/Anonfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: This was a prompt taken on the Tfanonkink list. Any Autobots, G1, emotional intimacy, crack pairings. The Autobots have noticed themselves getting rather antsy, easily upset, and just generally unbalanced. Smokescreen, the fanon psychologist for... some... reason, finds that the Autobots require physical contact like they require energon, and sets about making a roster.  Complete prompt: http://community.livejournal.com/tfanonkink/3587.html?thread=3351811#t3351811</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basic Need

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG-13  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, Hasbro's and other people.  
> Universe: G1  
> Author's Note: This was for the tfanonkink meme...I didn't managed to fill it, inspiration failed me. I decided to post it. If someone wants to complete it/write a sequel go ahead. Sorry for the fail.

  
**  
**   


__

OoOoOoO

  
Trailbreaker was returning from a long exploration mission. He's been gone from the base for more then three months. He was glad to be back home. The first to greet him was his good friend Hound. 

“Trailbreaker! Welcome back!” The green jeep greeted and slung an arm around his friends' shoulder. 

“It's good to be back! What's been going 'round here.” The black truck took the time to ask. He knew he'd had to report to Prowl, but seeing as his mission had been uneventful, there was no urgency. He took the opportunity to grab some news as he slowly walked towards the tactician's office. 

“Well, the Decepticons have been acting as usual, but nothing that was actually threatening.” Trailbreaker nodded understandingly. If the Decepticons had really made an important attempt, he would have been called back for as backup. 

As they made their way to Prowl's office, Trailbreaker took notice that everyone seemed more lively. Hound was positively glowing with glee. “Things seems different... Is there a party going on?” They passed by a few mechs that walked with a proud and confident stride. 

Hound shook his head, with a large smile on his face. “Nope.” 

“Did we win the war, or something?” If that was the case, Trailbreaker was defiantly out of the loop. 

“Naw, not yet.” 

“Come on, tell me.” He looked at his friend seriously. Maybe the energon had been laced with a new chemical. Or the twins put something in the ventilation system again. But the look on Hound's face made him feel that the emotion floating wasn't the result of an artificial state. “Did you, uh, made any progress with Mirage..?” That would explain his friend's cheerful and enigmatic attitude. The green tracker had the biggest crush on the Tower Mech. 

If anything, Hound's smile grew wider. “Not exactly.” Trailbreaker was starting to get frustrated. “Look, after you give your mission report to Prowl, head to the Med Bay and go see Smokescreen.” 

“Smokescreen..? In the Medbay..?” 

“Yup! Look, I gotta go. I'll see you later, kay? You got to tell me everything about it!” 

“Okay...?” Hound skipped away as Trailbreaker entered his superior's office. He shook his head trying to get the conversation out of his head. 

The debrief went along smoothly. Prowl didn't seem different, or gave off a cheerful vibe like the other mechs he encountered. Trailbreaker almost wanted to asked what was up with all that, but the Datsun's no-nonsense attitude made him to uncomfortable to ask. Besides, by going to the Med Bay, he should get all his answers from Smokescreen. 

Once the debrief was over, Trailbreaker lumbered over to the Med Bay. As he passed through the halls, his fellow Autobots were overtly friendly. He saw Bumblebee tackle hug Bluestreak. Sunstreaker was having a civil conversation with Tracks about polishing. He even saw the gold twin get out his micro-fiber cloth and offer to buff a scratch. He passed next to Gears and didn't hear the small mech grunt a complain! 

Something definitely happened while he was absent and he hoped he would find the answer soon. Entering the Med Bay, there was Ratchet in deep conversation with First Aid. The older mech had a grumpy frown and seemed to scold his apprentice.    
_Well at least that seems normal..._

“Trailbreaker!” Smokescreen gleefully called his name. Trailbreaker advanced towards the mech he was looking for. 

“Hey, hum, Hound told me--”

“Your timing is perfect! I'm putting you in right now!” He typed something in his hand-held data-pad has he exclaimed himself. 

“My turn?” 

“For the booth.” Trailbreaker gave the mech a blank stare. 

“Look, huh, I'm not sure what's going on. I've been on a mission for the last three months. I'm so out of the loop.” 

Smokescreen considered this with some surprised. “Really, no one informed you..?” Trailbreaker shook his head. “Oh, well, I'll brief you right now before you go in then! You see, for a while I've noticed that there was something missing 'round here.” Smokescreen had a large smile on his face and looked expectantly at Trailbreaker to try and guess what it was. The truck shifted inconformity, making his processor ache. 

“..Energon..?” 

“Other than that!” 

“Hum.. Listen, I'm, huh, I'm not good at guessing games. I'm not the sharpest around here, you know..” 

“Nonsense! You're sharp plenty!” 

“Sure...” 

“You are!” 

“Hum, but what's been missing then?” He asked brighting the conversation back to the main subject. 

“Intimacy,” Smokescreen replied, stopping the guessing game the other's sake. Trailbreaker was stunned for a moment, and doubted the functionality of his audio. 

“Intimacy...?” 

“Yep!” 

“Okay.. If you say so. You're smart enough. I, hum, I'm gonna go to my quarters. Take a wash. Make sure my plants are well-watered.” Of course they were. He knew that Hound would have taken good care of them. He wanted to leave the conversation gracefully. 

“Oh no you don't. I said it was your turn in the booth. Besides, your partner going to be here soon.” 

“P-parther!? Smokescreen, I'm really not comfortable with what you want me to do!--” Trailbreaker stepped back. 

“Oh hush you big sparkling. You'll love it. It'll make you feel good afterwards. I promise!” Smokescreen wanted none of the reluctant mech's escape. He took him by the arm and pulled him towards the 'booth'. 

The booth was a reconfiguration section of the Med Bay, used for when a patient needed to stay overnight in peace. The medical berth was still there, but whatever intensive equipment was removed. It made the area roomier and enough space was made to have a two-placed bench. Trailbreaker stood in the middle of the area as Smokescreen closed and locked the door. Uncomfortable, the black truck gingerly sat down on the bench. Nervousness made his spark pulsed loudly. Was this really happening. Were they really locking people in this room and forced them to interface? It seemed so absurd that it was probably a prank. Trailbreaker resisted the urge to comm.-link his friend. Hound was on a mission. It would be pathetic of him to ping him about a prank! 

But, Hound wasn't a prankster, and he never got roped with the twins' pranks. He knew Trailbreaker felt uncomfortable being the butt of a joke too. 

Trailbreaker twidled his thumb digits waiting for his 'partner' to come in. He heard Smokescreen give a muffled greeting on the other side of the door. And in without waiting any longer, his partner entered the small room. 

“Hi Trailbreaker. Heard it was your first time here.” Wheeljack said as he entered. He was in an obviously cheerful mood, humming as he closed the door. 

Trailbreaker didn't know if he should breathe in relief or not. He hardly knew the engineer. But the small facts that he knew told him he was a gentle, albeit excitable mech. He’d heard the stories about the explosions and the car-stunts he liked to pull. 

“Yeah.. It is my first time here..,” Trailbreaker felt uncomfortable and made to stand up. Wheeljack looked up at his partner and waved at him to stay seated as Wheeljack sat down on the berth. His eyes held a smile as Trailbreaker shifted around. 

“It's been a while since I've been with someone so nervous in the booth.” The earfins lit up a bright yellow with his comment. “There's nothing to be worried about. It'll feel so good afterwards!”

Trailbreaker sprang to his feet. “Nothing to be worried about? I can't understand how random interfacing, locked in the intensive care room of the Med Bay is supposed to be good. I'm not that kind of mech!”

Wheeljack was stunned for a moment, then chuckled. Trailbreaker was upset, and would have walked away if he were allowed to. Instead he waited for Wheeljack's fit to finish.

“Oh, Primus, I'm sorry. You shouldn't believe what the Twins said 'bout the room.”

“The Twins..? I haven't spoken to them.”

“Then don't believe what Ratchet said.”

“I didn't talk to Ratchet.”

“Really?”

“I just came back from a mission! Everyone was acting weird--”

“Happier,” Wheeljack supplied.

“Weird.” The jeep repeated. “Hound told me to come to the Med Bay and talk to Smokescreen. He told me everyone's been coming to this room, with partners, for intimacy.” Trailbreaker shook his head in disbelief. “I don't think casual interfacing with mechs that are practically strangers is good! It's not in my programming!”

Wheeljack allowed his partner to rant, waiting patiently, smiling behind the mask. When Trailbreaker had nothing else to say, he looked around, shifted his weight on his pedes.

“There's been some communication error, my friend.” Said the engineer. “This isn't about interfacing. It's about getting to know each other better. Getting closer to one another. Sometimes, yeah, people interface here, because the emotions grow stronger, and they need release.” 

Wheeljack took Trailbreaker's hand and guided him to sit down on the berth next to him. He kept the servo in his, and petted it to sooth the black mech. “Do you feel... a pressure building up inside the spark? Something that just needs to be released? Shared?”

Trailbreaker though about it, and he could feel it. He had never realised it until Wheeljack had asked. 

“Smokescreen had an...epiphany a while ago. He made a proposal to Prime about his idea. Me and Perceptor.. At first we were sceptic. But we participated in the first trial and we understood, we saw, we felt what he discovered... War's been tearing us apart. So, we're just bringing everyone back together. Just sitting close, talking, opening up.. That's all there is to it!”

Wheeljack continued to pet Trailbreaker's servo. He flitted above it, letting a soft static form between their frames. “Anyways, there's still a few kinks to work out in the system. Some mechs – Ratchet- are quite against the process. They prefer taking double shifts then trying it out. Others just take this place for a smut-box. They don't try to open up, to get in sync with their partners.” Wheeljack stayed silent for a few minutes. Wheeljack took the opportunity to rest his head against his partner's shoulder. As he got into a more comfortable cuddling position, Trailbreaker brought his free arm up to encircle the engineer.

“So, it's not so bad, is it?”

“No... I think it's quite nice now. Especially since I understand a little more about it.”

“Good! I'm glad!”

Again silence surrounded them. Trailbreaker could hear and feel his spark fall into a different beat than his usual one. He shuttered his optics to follow the feeling. It was more soothing than any recharge, and more intense than any overload.

A knock at the door surprised him. Smokescreen had opened the door and had a denta-ful grin. Like he’d won the jack-pot of a card tournament.

“Time's up, guys!” He called joyfully. Wheeljack sent him a playful glare. 

“You should be more considerate when you interrupt people.” The engineer stretched and made his way to the exit. “Trailbreaker, it was very nice spending time you with. If you ever feel like it, come visit me whenever you want.”

“Erm, ah, sure!”

Smokescreen still had his large smile. “So, do I schedule you more time in the booth?” 

The black jeep silently nodded.


End file.
